


禮物

by csccoups1995



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csccoups1995/pseuds/csccoups1995
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	禮物

禮物

*貓松  
*DS情節有，sub攻dom受，21禁  
*無法接受請自行避雷

在認主之後，金英助手腕上多了一個深玫瑰色的皮手環，身邊的朋友偶爾會問起手環的來由，但本人只是笑著說是重要的人送的。

因為項圈只能在房間裡戴，所以他送了另一個東西給自己，赴約的三天前必須戴上，其他時間必須收到盒子裡，過著跟遊戲無關的生活，他們一直遵守著這項約定。

好不容易等到那天，他鄭重的將木盒放進後背包裡，到飯店的途中無意識地摩挲著手環，像是期待遠足的孩子。

他到達時，李抒澔已經在房間裡等他了，一進入房間，等於調教的情境開始，這也是認主時約定的條件。在外頭的約會，他們是平等的，不受另一方控制，但在房間內，李抒澔就是他的主人，他的dom。

他們一起在儀式上約定了很多條件，李抒澔喜歡依照自己的一套邏輯做事，透過設定規則讓遊戲變得更有趣。在safe code出現前，規則的改動與遊戲結束的時間，由李抒澔說了算。

李抒澔在語言上並不強勢，「我希望」的開頭已經屬於命令，他不能違抗。

金英助在門口脫衣，遊戲開始時，他便得赤裸的等候李抒澔的命令。

「我希望你叼著項圈爬過來。」李抒澔坐在客廳的單人座沙發上，抬頭與他對上眼睛下達命令，這是一個讓dom滿意的開始。

「是的主人。」金英助拿出包包裡的木盒，將裡頭的項圈叼在口中，從門口爬到李抒澔的沙發旁。

男人欣賞著自己的sub在移動時如同貓科動物般擺動的腰臀，直到自己身旁，將項圈放在他的膝頭，他的眼神裡有期望，但自制的在幾秒後低下頭去。

金英助等待自己的dom為自己戴上項圈，雌伏的狀態讓他很想親吻對方在眼前晃動的足尖，但除非擁有主人的命令，他不能有任何動作。

「我希望你到浴室，按照紙條上的指令做完所有的動作。」機械化的指令，是李抒澔透過步驟化增加遊戲趣味性的方式。 

Dom 語氣柔軟，足尖輕佻抬起sub的下巴，腳尖擦過對方柔軟紅潤的唇，在對方即將伸出舌尖時抽回，像是抓到偷偷撈取小魚乾的違規貓咪。

擅自做出命令之外舉動的sub 必須受到一點懲罰，遊戲時他絕對不會讓金英助破壞他的規則。

「我希望你做好本分。」主人彎下腰，在手腕加上皮質手銬，增添他在爬行時的困難。

軟皮手銬讓他的使力點變少，從手掌變成只能靠著手腕支撐前進，還好是長毛地毯，否則細膩的手腕內側皮膚可能都要受傷。

李抒澔看著對方的背影，剛剛腳尖滑過那張慌張又興奮的俊臉時，髮梢已經濕潤，濕淋淋的貓咪讓人覺得狼狽又可愛。

嘗試著跨越浴室小小的門檻時笨拙的動作也讓他發笑，金英助努力達成命令讓他感到滿足。

Sub爬進浴室，抬頭看見貼在洗手台的紙條，臉紅著跪坐在地上，等待主人的到來。

李抒澔的身體停在他的視線前，他咬住下唇忍耐著不用臉去磨蹭主人明顯鼓脹的褲襠，也夾緊大腿隱藏自己的生理反應。

浴室裡有個梳妝的平台，李抒澔彎腰將人攙起，「坐好，把腿張開。」柔聲的勾住項圈前的扣環輕扯後放開，他喜歡sub焦躁時上下滾動的喉結，很性感。

連我希望的句式都省略時，代表李抒澔開始感到興奮，他的指尖沿著項圈往下，經過金英助上下起伏的胸膛，直到已經勃起的陰莖。

勃起的莖身在主人抹上刮除毛髮用的潤滑泡沫時顫抖了一下，金英助羞恥著維持主人讓他張開雙腿的命令。

李抒澔拿著刀片，即使是安全除毛刀，在男人敏感脆弱的部分移動時，被箝制的大貓仍忍不住顫抖。

「真有精神。」打趣似的把泡沫往莖柱頂端抹，敷衍的套弄了幾下。過於清涼的泡沫帶來極大的刺激，讓金英助昂著頭，被銬住的手用力的爆出青筋。

「呃⋯啊⋯⋯主人⋯⋯求⋯求您⋯⋯」近於痙攣似的顫動，他未經命令就將頭靠在主人身上，不知道要不要喊出safe code。

dom還是那樣溫柔的笑，摸了摸他的頭，沿著線條往後捏捏sub蹦緊的肩膀，「這次原諒你，下次不行噢！」

金英助的眼睛裡都是淚，視線早已模糊，只能靠在主人身上哭泣。

「不行噢，現在不能射。」命令著對方延遲射精，但李抒澔仍在刮除泡沫後，給予一次又一次微小的刺激。

金英助逐漸失神，直到一股股溫水緩慢溫暖他的身體。

「做得好。」毛髮被完全剔除，乾淨的莖身直挺的貼在下腹，看著金英助因為被誇獎而飄飄然，李抒澔主動吻上對方的唇，做為他乖乖忍耐的獎品。

「哥，進來吧。」當李抒澔說出現實世界的稱謂，意味著遊戲結束。他解開手銬，拉著金英助的手往自己身後帶，在悶悶的呻吟中拉出一開始就安放在體內擴張的玩具。

汗濕淋漓的男人捧著對方的臉，略嫌粗魯的啃咬剛剛還在下達命令的唇瓣，像是期待已久的貓科動物在狩獵時撲上去撕咬獵物。同時也填補方才經過擴張的後穴，勾著情人的大腿，將忍耐已久的陰莖頂到最深處釋放。

遊戲結束，但正事才正要開始。


End file.
